February the 14th
by darkhairandgreeneyes
Summary: It's Valentine's day at Camp Half-Blood and Percy has something special planned :D   One Shot sorry it's late, my account had to register fully Disclaimer: I do not own characters or setting, they belong to RickRiordan


**A/N Sorry this is a couple days late, I had to wait for FanFiction to register me fully and stuff so.. yeah. The story is pretty self explanatory, Valentine's Day at Camp Half-Blood. One shot. ****This is my first post, so please review it would mean a lot to me and be nice! :)**

Cold winter light streamed through the windows of the Athena cabin, waking Annabeth up from a night of dreamless sleep. She got up and pulled on jeans and the blue-green jumper Percy had given her for her latest birthday. Her siblings were also getting ready for breakfast. Her heart fluttered as she remembered what day it was: Valentine's Day. She decided to make a little more effort this morning so put a bit of light make up on and let one of her sisters style her hair. When everyone was done, Annabeth lead them to breakfast alongside a few of the other cabins.

The girls in the Aphrodite cabin were wearing even more make up than usual (if that was possible) and she could smell the reek of perfume wafting over. She supposed that this was a very special day for them and she hoped it would be for her too.

When they were all seated at breakfast, Annabeth caught Percy's eye and she smiled at him. He looked slightly awestruck and she blushed. _He looks so silly_, she laughed a little and he seemed to realise he still had his mouth open. He grinned at her, then started eating his breakfast.

She had an animated conversation with her siblings about one of the projects on Daedalus' laptop while they finished their breakfast. She looked up and her heart dropped a little; Percy was already gone. She had hoped he would wait for her and they could walk back to the cabins together and decide what they would do for the day. She felt a little upset but shrugged it off and herded her siblings back to their cabin. She'd catch up with Percy later.

Everyone stopped at the front door and wouldn't go inside. Annabeth was at the back so couldn't see why. "What's wrong, guys?" she asked. Malcolm turned to her and said "Nothing," with a big grin on his face. Annabeth pushed her way to the front to see what was going on and saw that, on the front step, was a bouquet of flowers. They weren't just any flowers though; they were the most beautiful, exotic sea flowers she had ever seen, glowing with bright light and colour. Her heart thumped wildly _Oh Seaweed Brain, s_he thought, _that's why you left breakfast early! _She picked them up so she could take them into the cabin and a note fluttered to the floor. Her siblings started chanting "Read it, read it, read it." She put the flowers back down, picked up the note and read it quickly in her head.

Head to where the sun shines bright,

There you'll feel some warmth despite,

The cold wind that moves strong and swift,

And that's where you'll receive your gift.

"What does it say?" someone piped up. "It's a riddle," she replied. Now, she knew that Percy wasn't exactly the best at writing, but this was rather well written. She read it aloud and they puzzled over it for a moment. She saw that Malcolm had turned red. "You helped Percy write this didn't you," she acknowledged. Malcolm nodded guiltily and she laughed. "Dismissed" she said and they all went back into the cabin.

Annabeth sat on the step and leant against the door, thinking. _Head to where the sun shines bright. _Well the sun shines in the sky, but Percy would never have anything to do with Zeus's domain, so that was out of the question. She pondered a little longer enjoying the cool air then it hit her: It was the morning so the sun would be in the east. She got up and began eastwards.

As Annabeth walked she shivered and wondered what the "warmth" might be – she sure could use it. She approached the sand dunes as they were directly east of her cabin and noticed a sparkling light up ahead. She got closer and saw a path of candles flickering, leading around a sandy hill. Percy must have gotten some special candles from the Apollo cabin because the harsh wind would not blow out the flames and, when she walked past them, she felt warm and happy. The trail lead onto the beach where there was a small bonfire blazing with a blanket next to it. Percy was nowhere to be seen so she sat on the blanket and felt the heat of the fire spread through her body as she waited.

Not a minute later, Percy appeared on the blanket next to her, held her chin and kissed her lips gently for a long time. "Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth," he grinned after they pulled away. She replied, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Seaweed Brain," and grinned back.

He brought a packet of marshmallows and some sticks out of nowhere and they started roasting them in the flames. Annabeth held his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. This was all going great: the sea was calm as if it approved, and Annabeth felt like she could just sit here with Percy forever.


End file.
